It has been known for years that resistance training builds muscles. Placing a reasonable amount of resistance on the muscle for a short period of time causes the muscles to work harder. It is the force needed to combat the resistance that causes the muscle to over work. Each muscle is made up of hundreds of muscle fibers enclosed in a sheath of connective tissue. When an individual trains with weights and other forms of resistance training, the extra resistance causes minute tears in these fibers. During the muscle resting period, the muscular fibers begin to repair themselves. In doing so, the muscle fibers become larger and stronger.
By stressing a muscle's anaerobic energy system in this way for several months will produce changes in the muscles that are completely different from those produced by aerobic exercise. With repeated resistance training, over time the protein filaments inside each muscle fiber grows thicker and more numerous, increasing the diameter of exercised muscles.
As an individual becomes older, resistance training is able to prevent many illnesses associated with aging. From the age of 30, the body begins to lose bone mass, making the bones increasingly susceptible to fractures and other problems. Studies have shown that weight-bearing exercises can help increase bone mineral density, preventing brittle bones and degenerative conditions such as osteoporosis. By improving the efficiency with which your body uses sugar, resistance training decreases your chance of developing diabetes and reduces the likelihood of heart problems. It helps lower blood pressure and regulates cholesterol levels. In addition, stronger muscles mean less demand on the heart during the day.
Another benefit of resistance training is that it works in several ways to help increase flexibility. By increasing muscle strength, it assists in preventing tendon injuries. This increase in strength gives the muscles and tendons a greater range of motion without suffering damage. Resistance training also keeps tendons pliable over time so they return to their resting length after being stretched. Another way it helps is by giving an individual the ability to control the area of the body being stretched, as well as maintain that position. This prevents tears and over rotation, or dislocation of a joint.
There are many different types of resistance training. The most common form of resistance training is weightlifting and weight-bearing training. Weightlifting involves the use of weights and other heavy objects to create the resistance needed to build muscles. This popular form of exercise is used by the young and old alike. Ranging from a mild workout to national heavy-lifting competition, it has become one of the world's most recognizable sports and pass-time. By lifting weights, an individual could use it as a means to staying fit or sculpturing their body.
Although there are many advantages to lifting weights, there are also some set backs. One of the biggest problem with weightlifting is injury. Each year thousands of people suffer injuries from weightlifting. There are a number of reasons in which weight-bearing training could cause injuries. The most common cause for weightlifting injuries is improper use. Before commencing a weight-bearing workout, one should know the proper technique to avoid injuries. By placing to much or misplacing weight on the body will induce inadequate force to the muscles and bones. This force could cause substantial pain, discomfort, strains, ruptures or even dislocations.
Some of the other explanations for injuries with weightlifting are over working the muscles, aggravating pre-existing injuries, accidental slippage and equipment malfunction. It doesn't take much weight to cause a serious, sometime permanent injury. Five pounds on an awkwardly placed wrist could easily strain or tear ligaments in the Brachioradialis (forearm). The three most common places that injuries occur in the body are Latissimus Dorsi (back), Biceps Brachii (biceps) and the Deltoid (shoulder). When using weights, proper precaution must be taken by novices and experts before beginning an exercise sessions.
Weight-bearing exercise dates back hundreds of years and is still one of the most popular forms of strength training today. However, there are several other forms of exercises that do not use weights for building and shaping muscles. A quickly growing trend for muscle building and toning incorporates resistance, as oppose to weights, to reach the desired result. This form of workout uses the constant resistance of stretched bands, cords or Rods to implement muscle strain.
With this form of training an individual would position himself so he could stretch one or several bands, cords or rods. As he stretches them, they resist and try to return to their original position. It is this resistance that causes the muscles to overwork. The further the individual stretches them, the greater the resistance. This could be done by simply fixing a band or cord to a stationary object, or by using equipment with the same principles.
There are some advantages to using resistance bands and cords. A huge advantage of using resistance bands and cords is that they are able to provide the same amount of resistance as weights without having to bear a heavy load. With resistance bands and cords, the only time force is needed is during the actual stretching process. Therefore, the impact and excessive stress placed on the body with traditional weights is absent. The reduction in load bearing stress on the body and the increase in mobility by the use of flexible bands or cords gives an individual a greater range of motion, therefore, greatly reducing the chance for injuries.
Other benefits of using resistance bands or cords are that they could be used in small isolated areas, as oppose to weights which acquire ample space to operate. By strategically placing the bands in the appropriate place, an individual could perform an attire upper and lower body workout while sitting in a chair or standing. They require very limited space for storage, set-up and use. The Individual Workout System uses the same principles of these resistance apparatus. It creates resistance for building muscles by the use of tension from Tension Cords. However, unlike many traditional resistance bands, cords and rods, an individual could attach the Individual Workout System to their body to achieve maximum results and greater mobility during a workout session (Drawing FIG. 6).
This increase in mobility gives the user the ability to perform cardiovascular exercises, such as aerobics and jogging, while obtaining the same benefits of weight-bearing and resistance training Drawing FIG. 6). Aerobics and other cardiovascular exercises help burn calories and lose weight. None the less, it is muscle tissues underneath the fat that define the body's shape. Weight training works these muscles and unlike cardiovascular exercise, allows an individual to target specific areas of the body. With the Individual Workout System, both of these goals are achieved.
Because the Individual Workout System does not use any weights or heavy equipment, it could be worn by elders, children and rehabilitation patients. It could be incorporated into an individual's daily routine or during rigorous workouts. And the simple construction of the system means it would be cost effective. The Attachment Apparatus of the Individual Workout System could be worn independently on different areas of the body to target specific muscle groups, or as a whole for a complete body workout.
Another unique feature of the Individual Workout System is that the system's Attachment Apparatus could be sown into sporting apparel, creating a total body workout suit (Drawing FIG. 5). Once the Strengthening Apparatus are removed from the Pockets of the Attachment Apparatus, the apparel could be worn as normal clothing. The Individual Workout System is a perfect opportunity for an individual to obtain a workout that burns fat, increases the cardio and builds muscles.